


Icarus Falls

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk cries a lot, Repressed Memories, There's court proceedings, US Supreme Court, descriptions of electro shock experiments., it's not a happy affair no, todd is shut tf up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: Blackwing was shut down and is being tried for it's unethical treatment of it's projects. Dirk Gently takes the stand, then suffers a nervous breakdown. Todd can't help. It ain't a fun read my dudes.





	Icarus Falls

Electrical currents flowed through his entire body, tingling sensations snuck up his legs.  
He was getting better at subduing his reaction to the shocks. He told himself at least he wouldn’t let them have that satisfaction.  
But as the voltage was increased, it was getting increasingly difficult to give no indications of the pain he was in. His entire body clenched, as if physical resistance would do anything to dampen the sensation coursing through his body.  
Five shocks later, his mouth involuntarily emitted a scream.  
“I’m not a psychic!” He shouted at the mirrored wall before him.  
“Wrong” said the box in front of him robotically before administering another pulse of energy. He screamed again. His muscles ached, his nose was running, and wet sobs started pushing their way out of his throat.  
“I’M NOT A FUCKING PSYCHIC!” Dirk’s throat stung with the vibration of him yelling.  
“Try harder.” An intercom crackled to his left.  
“You don’t understand, you don’t understand, why can’t you understand.” Fat, wet tears fell from his eyes as a couple more shocks came. His chin dropped to his chest and with a silent resignation to the feeling to come, he stopped pressing the stupid buttons. It took thirty seven times for the men behind the glass to finally get the point. By then Dirk wasn’t moving at all. Staring blankly at the floor when the guards came to haul him back to his room. His legs refused to move and it took two guards to get him there. When he was tossed on his bed he immediately curled in on himself and clutched the blanket. The tape cut as his body began to shake as he cried. Dirk blinked at the screen as it went black. He looked at his hands in his lap as the room remained silent for a few more moments before regaining it’s stuffy atmosphere.  
“Mr. Gently, was that you in that video?” He really couldn’t be sure if the person asking the questions was his defense or theirs. They all sounded the same.  
“Yes.” He said without looking up.  
“And about how long were you subjected to treatment similar to the treatment conveyed on this tape?”  
“Seventy days. I believe.” He muttered. Someone in the jury gasped. ‘Yeah, you’re telling me’ he thought.  
“Your honor, I request a brief recess, my client is in obvious distress and a break would benefit him.” He pleaded.  
“I will allow a brief recess-” Dirk tuned out after that and stood up, he stumbled out of the box and through the middle of the court to force open the heavy wooden door in between him, and all the breathable air in the world. He tripped out the door and half ran to an empty room he’d been shown if the proceedings got to be too much. He slammed the door shut. He slid down the wall as the tears came again. His child body slammed against linoleum tile in his memory to almost the same pitch of the slamming door. The door opened gently and Dirk was expecting his attorney to be the one to crouch beside him. Instead he was met with Todd Brotzman looking concerned and reaching out for him.  
“Don’t touch me!” Dirk snapped looking panicked.  
“Dirk, Dirk it’s me, it’s Todd.” He hesitated, concern laced through his whole posture. “What can I do to help?”  
“Go away.” Dirk choked. “Just go away, I don’t need you to do anything but go away.” Todd looked shocked, and a little hurt, but Dirk didn’t fully care until he was gone. Hearing the door close, Dirk’s body slumped back down a little and his muscles relaxed for a moment before the guilt sunk in. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’ He slammed his palm into the floor. He couldn’t have Todd here right now, but pushing him away like that was not the thing to do, he was really becoming the monster they had intended him to be. He remained curled on the floor until sleep overtook his mind.


End file.
